Gun Angel Plumatachi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750156 |no = 7146 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 55 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Plumatachi hunted her prey across the desert. Gazolina (disambiguation)... Her best friend, her only ally and she was going to put an end to her life, as promised. While she adjusted her aim, she thought back over the past year. The love of her life had been taken away from her, and the only memory she had left of them was a pair of glasses hanging around her neck that she never took off, and back then only vengeance motivated her. She'd met Gazolina in a deserted village, they'd shared their victuals, and the latter had listened to her history. Soon she joined her on her quest for vengeance, a quest where all those who had belonged to Bad Lands must perish. Every last one of them. Today that was over, Gazolina thought to be free, alone, but she was last on Plumatachi's list and she was in her sight. When the constellation of Aquarius lit up the heavens overhead, her victim stopped to repair her vehicle, and she pressed the trigger. What a delightful surprise it was then the bullet hit nothing but waves! Gazolina disappeared mysteriously into dark liquid. |summon = Nothing will stop my vengeance. |fusion = More ammunition to wreak my revenge. |evolution = | hp_base = 5000 |atk_base = 1653 |def_base = 1694 |rec_base = 2358 | hp_lord = 6500 |atk_lord = 2050 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 2900 | hp_anima = 7392 |rec_anima = 2662 |atk_breaker = 2288 |def_breaker = 1862 |atk_guardian = 1812 |def_guardian = 2338 | hp_oracle = 5607 |rec_oracle = 3138 | hp_bonus = 1750 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 700 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Wings of Destiny |lsdescription = Adds chance of reducing damage taken to 1 (10%) & Boosts max REC (55%) & 140% boost to Atk of Water & Light types. |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Personal Vendetta |bbdescription = 15 combo light elemental attack on all enemies & Boosts all allies' REC (80%) & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns (10% chance to reduce Atk by 20%) |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Eye for an Eye |sbbdescription = 25 light attack on all foes & Boosts allies' REC (100%) & Boosts allies' Atk rltv to Rec 3 turns (80%) & Boosts light and water elem weak dmg (100%) 3 turns & Reduce Light and Water dmg taken (15%) 1 turns & Raises normal hit count 3 turns (+1 & 80% dmg) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Avenging Angel |ubbdescription = 28 Light attack on fall foes & Boosts Crit Dmg 3 turns (300%) & Boosts light and water elemental weak dmg (200%) & Reduce Light and Water dmg taken (75%) 2 turns * Boosts OD gauge (30%) & Boosts allies' Atk relative to their Rec 3 turns (125%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 27 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1100 |es = Sanction |esitem = Blink's Glasses |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts own BB gauge (1BC) & (Need Blink in the team or Blink's Glasses Sphere or Gazolina) 30% Chance Heal 20% when ATKed (SELF) & Boosts Rec by 80% when BB gauge is full (all) |evofrom = |evointo = 750237 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |bb1 = *200% Modifier |bb10 = *300% Modifier |sbb1 = *440% Modifier |sbb10 = *540% Modifier |ubb1 = *1100% Modifier |howtoget = * Rare Summon (4th of May 2016, 4 P.M.) |notes = |addcat = Bad Lands |addcatname = Plumatachi1 |videos = }}